


Soothing hurts [TRADUCCIÓN]

by Evangeline_Evans



Series: Rain's [TRADUCCIÓN] [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Barry, Dom!Barry, Light BDSM, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sub Leonard Snart, Sub!Len, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_Evans/pseuds/Evangeline_Evans
Summary: Barry es el mejor Dominante para nuevos y traumatizados Sumisos en Central, a pesar de que el asunto de Flash lo mantiene bastante alejado de su pasión .En la fiesta anual de Halloween en su club favorito es solicitado por un sumiso que es considerado el "más duro" de todos ellos.Barry se sorprende cuando ese sumiso resulta ser Len.





	Soothing hurts [TRADUCCIÓN]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soothing hurts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025652) by [Daughter_of_Scotland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland). 



> Ups, aquí estoy otra vez. Cuando entré en este fandom (y, demonios, entré de lleno), me dije a mi misma que lo primero que haría sería escribir mi propio fic. Pero entre todas las preciosidades que he leído (y han sido varías) y maravillosos autores que no tardan en darte respuesta a tu petición, ¡aquí estoy con esta traducción!  
> En sí he mantenido los nombres de Flash y Arrow, aunque he traducido Capitan Cold (Capitán Frío) y el nombre de las ciudades. Me ha costado un poco, porque sólo he leído fics en inglés y es lo que me suena más natural :/ ¡A ver que tal os parece!  
> El fic forma parte de una serie completa de 9 historias (generalmente cortas), que son en si autoconclusivas (como esta). ¡Y totalmente tengo permiso para traducir todas! Tengo otros trabajos en marcha en este fandom, así que puede que me tome un poco de tiempo, pero pienso perseverar y traducir todo (en serio, hay súper poco en español de estos dos :( )

Disclaimer: Flash le pertenece a DC y este fic a [**Daughter_of_Scotland**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland), yo sólo realizo una traducción.

 

❄⚡❄⚡

 

Barry había descubierto _Rain's_ estando en la universidad. Se había sentido oprimido en ese momento, viviendo aún con Joe. Iris había ido a Coast City a la universidad y, sin ella, Joe había concentrado toda su sobreprotectora paternidad en Barry. Entre eso y la escuela, Barry sentía que no podía respirar la mayoría de los días.

Así que cuando entró en el nuevo club BDSM del centro, no estaba interesado en someterse para ninguna persona más. Quería tener control sobre algunas partes de su vida... o sobre alguien más.

Elaine, la copropietaria, lo tomó bajo su ala, enseñándole primero la teoría y la mentalidad correcta. Entonces le presentó a los sumisos experimentados, lentamente introduciéndole en ser un dominante. Asegurándose de que él comprendiera que, mientras él podía sostener el látigo, el sumiso era el que recibía la atención, siendo más importante que Barry.

Barry se deleitó en ello. Iba al club por lo menos una vez a la semana, a veces dos veces.

Allí hizo rápidamente un número de amigos, se sentían como familia después de algunos años.

Cuando volvió después del coma, lanzaron una fiesta para celebrar su regreso.

Para el momento en que había derrotado Zoom, Barry se había convertido en uno de los dominantes más buscados en Central City. Se le consideraba amable, pero estricto. Perfecto para los nuevos sumisos, pero también para los que tenían mala experiencia con dominantes anteriores.

Tristemente, el asunto de Flash le impedía ir la mayoría de las veces, pero si iba... Oh, cómo lo relajaba.

Era algo que nadie sabía sobre él, algo que guardaba para sí mismo. Su propio paraíso privado.

Así que cuando recibió la invitación a la fiesta anual de Halloween de _Rein's_ , se aseguró de no ser molestado. La ciudad tendría que prescindir de Flash durante esa noche.

Llevaba su mejor traje, uno azul marino con corbata roja intenso y una máscara de seda azul con plumas de pavo real.

Elaine besó el aire junto a sus mejillas cuando entró. Ella era la anfitriona presente, llevando un hermoso vestido de novia salpicado de sangre falsa. Su garganta parecía como si hubiera sido cortada y su rostro estaba oculto por una máscara facial completa.

―Barry, me alegro de verte ―dijo ella y le tendió una pequeña tablet―. ¿Recuerdas cómo funciona?

Él asintió, sonriendo.

―Sí, por supuesto. Llenar la tarjeta de baile y buscar a alguien para marcar, o espera a que alguien te marque.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

―Como si pudieras olvidarlo. Aquí está la llave a tu habitación privada, si deseas utilizar una. Si te decides por un sumiso, será llevado allí.

―Gracias ―dijo Barry, poniendo la llave en el bolsillo y se dirigió al bar para llenar su tarjeta de baile.

La velada fue espléndida. Barry pasó algún tiempo con sus amigos, ex sumisos y otros dominantes. Habló con unas cuantas personas que marcaron por él, pero no llevó a nadie a su habitación. Simplemente se sentía como si estuviera... Esperando algo. Alguien, tal vez.

―Querido ―vino la voz de Elaine de su lado y él se volvió hacia ella, aceptando el cóctel verde que le entregó―. Alguien sorprendente te marcó.

Barry parpadeó y sacó su tablet. Fiel a su palabra, había un nuevo número marcado en verde.

―¿Por qué decidiste hablarme de este? preguntó.

Elaine rió.

―Nunca marca a nadie. ¡Es el sumiso más difícil de conseguir en este club!

Barry frunció el ceño.

―Entonces, ¿por qué me escogió?

Ella sonrío.

―No lo sé. ¿Tú? Ven, hice que lo llevaran a tu habitación. Por favor, no le digas que no a éste, Barry ―ella le acarició la mejilla―. Tal vez te necesite más de lo tú que me necesitaste a mí.

 

Eso calló cualquier objeción que Barry hubiera tenido. Si Elaine lo decía, este hombre debía de estar muy mal.

Barry terminó su bebida y luego caminó hacia su habitación.

Era una habitación pequeña, suficiente para una cama, una mesa y una cruz de San Andrés. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra roja de felpa, en la que el hombre estaba arrodillado, de espaldas a la puerta.

Barry dejó que sus ojos vagaran desde la postura rígida hasta el cuello tenso. Podía ver la contracción de los músculos de los brazos que se entrelazaban en la zona lumbar del hombre.

Barry caminó lentamente alrededor del hombre, viéndolo tensar aún más... y entonces vio su cara. La muy familiar cara.

―Esta es tu última oportunidad de dar marcha atrás, sabiendo... ―Snart se calló, apretando la mandíbula, y Barry no quería correr, quería... calmar ese estrés―. Sabía que eras tú. Sé cómo te ves con una máscara ―Snart sonaba resignado, cansado.

―¿Por qué yo? ―preguntó Barry, demasiado curioso para marcharse, no sin obtener una respuesta. Su voz ya se había reducido, en el registro habitual que usaba para los nuevos sumisos. Era como si un interruptor en su cerebro se encendiera, como siempre. Este hombre frente a él no era Snart, no era Capitán Frío. Era sólo Len, alguien que necesitaba ser cuidado.

―Puede que tú... ―Len hizo una pausa. Soltó un tembloroso suspiro―. Puede que tú puedas curarme.

Barry se estiró por Len sin pensar.

―Hey, hey ―murmuró―. Cálmate. No voy a ninguna parte.

Los ojos de Len revolotearon y encontraron los suyos tras la máscara.

―¿No? ―preguntó, y el corazón de Barry se apretó ante el sonido casi quebrado.

―No ―respondió Barry y tomó el rostro de Len con ambas manos. Podo sentir la tensión desvanecerse de la mandíbula del otro hombre inmediatamente, sólo por tener contacto―. Yo cuidaré de ti, si me lo permites, Len. Haré que todo se vaya.

Len soltó un suspiro que sonó casi a un sollozo. Hacía que Barry sintiera _dolor_ y quería destruir a quienquiera que hiciera a Len sentirse así. Pero él no estaba allí por eso.

―Quítate la camisa y los zapatos ―le dijo a Len―. Y luego vuelve a esta posición, ¿está bien, cariño?

―Sí, señor ―respondió Len al instante y empezó a moverse.

Barry se acercó al escritorio, dándole a Len tiempo para hacer lo que le había pedido. Volvió a mirar la tarjeta de baile de Len, leyendo los límites comprobados. Al parecer, Len estaba dispuesto a muchas cosas difíciles... pero Barry no creía que eso fuera lo que Len necesitara esta noche. No, Barry no podía simplemente usar un bastón en él y hacerle olvidar todo a través del dolor. Tal vez otro día, pero hoy...

Barry miró a Len a través de sus pestañas. El hombre se estaba arrodillando de nuevo, su cabeza inclinada, pero menos tenso. Sí, hoy sería sobre suavidad. Barry supuso que Len no recibía mucho de eso en su vida.

Barry se quitó su propia máscara y chaqueta, doblándola cuidadosamente sobre una silla, antes de quitarse también los zapatos. Esto era mucho más cómodo para lo que había planeado.

―Dime tu palabra de seguridad ―dijo mientras rodeaba a Len, admirando los musculosos brazos, los tatuajes que los corrían arriba y abajo y los de su espalda.

―Es Fuego, señor ―respondió Len y Barry no pudo evitar el pequeño resoplido que se le escapó.

―Muy bien ―dijo―. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que haremos hoy, querido?

―No, señor ―dijo Len con voz temblorosa―. No quiero saberlo, yo... Confío en que haga lo que crea que es mejor.

Eso sorprendió a Barry, pero podía trabajar con ello. Aunque Len se sorprendería. Ciertamente él esperaba otra cosa, si Barry lo leía bien. Y usualmente lo hacía.

―Como quieras, querido ―replicó Barry, notando cómo Len se estremeció ante el apodo―. Vamos a calmarte un poco, primero. Parece que has tenido un día estresante.

Al primer contacto de las manos de Barry con los hombros de Len, toda la tensión regresó con creces. Barry frunció el ceño. Simplemente estaba descansando suavemente sus manos, Len no debería ponerse tan tenso por eso. A menos que...

―¿Alguien te ha hecho daño, cariño? ―preguntó Barry en voz baja―. ¿No te gusta ser tocado por piel?

―Yo... ―Len tragó saliva y dejó de hablar.

―Está bien ―Barry confortó, frotando las manos de izquierda a derecha, toques ligeros en los hombros y el cuello de Len―. Puedes hablar libremente cuando te hago una pregunta. Pero no en otro momento. ¿Está bien, querido?

Len asintió.

―Sí, señor ―respondió él, y se aclaró la garganta―. Usualmente, uhm, la gente usa guantes.

―Ah ―Barry asintió, sin detener el contacto―. ¿Quieres que yo también los use?

Hubo silencio por un instante.

―No ―dijo Len entonces―. Yo... Por favor no, señor ―Su voz ya era áspera y Barry se preguntó si su acercamiento realmente resultaría para mejor. No quería romper a Len. Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, según parecía.

―Muy bien ―lo alabó―. Gracias, querido. Ciertamente disfruto tocando tu piel con la mía. Te sientes muy bien.

Len se estremeció de nuevo, pero la tensión se escapaba lentamente mientras Barry ampliaba sus caricias, tocando toda la espalda de Len.

―Me gusta el arte en ti ―continuó Barry. Su voz se mantuvo tranquila, calmante―. Te queda muy bien. Y tus brazos y tu espalda se ven maravillosos. Todo músculo, eso me gusta mucho.

Se inclinó y dejó caer un ligero beso en la base del cuello de Len, justo donde el primer tatuaje, la cabeza de un lobo aullante, empezaba.

―Eres muy hermoso, cariño.

Len se sacudió y Barry se quedó inmóvil, con las manos en las muñecas de Len, donde todavía se sujetaba.

―¿Querido? ―preguntó Barry, la preocupación clara en su voz―. ¿Estás bien?

―Yo... Sí ―graznó Len―. Lo siento, señor, yo...

―Shhhh ―Barry lo calló, arrodillándose detrás de él―. No te disculpes. No hoy, cariño. Sólo somos tú y yo, lo estás haciendo maravillosamente. Sólo déjame cuidar de ti, no te preocupes por tus reacciones... siempre y cuando obedezcas la regla que te dije. ¿Cuál era, cariño?

―No hablar a menos que sea para responder a una pregunta, señor ―respondió Len de inmediato y Barry sonrió contra la piel de su espalda.

―Exactamente, muy bien, querido. Ahora, relájate. Quiero probar el arte en tu piel.

Y Barry procedió a hacer precisamente eso, besando cada pulgada, cada tatuaje, en la espalda y los brazos de Len, moviendo su boca por todo su cuerpo, mientras sus manos permanecían en las muñecas de Len, reteniéndolo.

Len temblaba bajo él y Barry lo oyó tomar bocanadas de aire que sonaba más como sollozos. Pero Len nunca dijo nada, tal como le había dicho Barry. Realmente lo estaba haciendo maravillosamente.

Cuando Barry hubo tocado con su boca cada centímetro de la piel de Len que podía alcanzar desde donde estaba sentado detrás de él, se levantó, sus manos moviéndose por el brazo de Len para permanecer sobre sus hombros de nuevo, nunca rompiendo el contacto.

―Me moveré delante de ti ahora ―dijo Barry―. Puedes cerrar los ojos o mirarme, lo que tú quieras. ¿Está bien, cariño?

―Sí, señor ―susurró Len, su voz pareciendo joven y pequeña. Barry se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que alguien había tocado a Len sin crueldad.

Barry se movió lentamente alrededor de Len, sus manos nunca dejando la piel del otro hombre, arrastrando desde sus hombros a sus pectorales.

Los ojos de Len estaban cerrados cuando se detuvo. Barry había esperado eso. Dejó que sus propios ojos vagaran por el hombre frente a él. Su pecho estaba libre de tatuajes, pero había un montón de cicatrices esparcidas entre una fina capa de vello, la piel en sí estaba suavemente bronceada y, por supuesto, los músculos eran aún más pronunciados en su frente, dándole un conjunto de abdominales que podían rivalizar con los de Oliver cualquier día.

Barry sonrió al pensarlo. Len y Oliver eran muy parecidos, para ser honestos, lo había pensado antes. Pero este no era el momento para pensar en Arrow.

Barry volvió a sus rodillas, con las manos sobre la garganta de Len, sintiendo el rápido pulso por un segundo, antes de moverse y acunar la cara de Len.

―¿Todavía estás bien, cariño? ―preguntó Barry.

―Sí, señor ―respondió Len, con los ojos aún cerrados―. Me siento bien.

―Bien ―Barry sonrió y se inclinó para besar la frente de Len. Su boca luego avanzó sigilosamente sobre cada párpado, la nariz, las mejillas, la mandíbula, la barbilla. Dejó la boca de Len por ahora.

Pero entonces Len gimió y se mordió el labio justo después.

―¿Hay algo mal, cariño? ―preguntó Barry, moviendo los pulgares en pequeños círculos sobre las mejillas de Len.

―Yo... ¿No va...? ¿No me va a besar, señor? ―preguntó Len, su voz confundida pero también avergonzada.

Barry casi arrulló ante el rojo que de repente apareció en las mejillas de Len, pero se refrenó.

―¿Quieres que lo haga, cariño? ―preguntó en su lugar.

Len tragó saliva.

―Yo... ¿Puedo pedirlo más tarde?

―Puedes ―permitió Barry―. Te permitiré que lo pidas, aunque no te haya hecho una pregunta.

―Gracias, señor ―respondió Len, el alivio claro en su voz.

Barry sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante otra vez, su boca ahora moviéndose sobre el cuello de Len, su garganta. Utilizó su mano para inclinar suavemente la cabeza de Len para poder llegar a todas partes, antes de bajar hacia el pecho del otro hombre.

Barry prestó especial atención a cada cicatriz que vio, besándolas suavemente, antes de seguir adelante.

―Eres hermoso ―susurró contra la piel de Len―. Eres un luchador, un superviviente. Eres fuerte, y estás vivo. Nunca olvides eso, cariño, nunca creas que no estás perfectamente bien de la manera en la que eres.

Humedad cayó en la mejilla de Barry y este levantó la vista rápidamente. Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Len sin que el hombre hiciera ruido. Tan pronto como la boca de Barry dejó su piel, sin embargo, silenciosos sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo y se estremeció una y otra vez.

Barry maldijo interiormente. Debe de haber ido demasiado lejos.

Debatió consigo mismo si debía terminar la sesión, pero luego decidió que no. Len no había dicho su palabra de seguridad, después de todo.

En vez de eso, se reacomodó para estar sentado, apoyándose contra la cama, antes de acercar a Len con cuidado.

―Shhh ―le susurró a Len, moviéndolo para que estuviera apoyado contra su pecho. Barry entonces procedió a besar sus mejillas de nuevo, lamiendo las lágrimas.

―Está bien, hermoso ―susurró―. Estás a salvo. Estoy aquí, no me voy, te tengo, cariño, estás bien.

Mantuvo el flujo constante de alabanza y cariño, sosteniendo a Len mientras el otro hombre seguía llorando en silencio. Barry pensó que el silencio no era debido a que él le dijera que lo hiciera excepto para preguntar. Pensó que Len había aprendido muy temprano a no hacer un sonido cuando lloraba.

El corazón de Barry dolía ante el pensamiento. En ese momento, quiso encerrar a Len en un lugar seguro, donde sólo él y la gente que no le hiciera daño pudiera estar con él.

Finalmente, las lágrimas de Len disminuyeron y su respiración se hizo más profunda. Se estaba acurrucando contra el cuello de Barry, probablemente sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

―Ahí, ahí ―murmuró Barry―. ¿Estás de vuelta conmigo, cariño?

Len suspiró. ―Sí, señor ―murmuró―. Yo lo... ―tragó la disculpa y Barry sonrió contra su frente en respuesta y lo elogió.

―¿Señor? ¿Podrías...? ¿Podría pedir algo?

―Por supuesto, cariño ―respondió Barry, volviendo a frotar la espalda de Len. Gracias a Dios las habitaciones en _Rain's_ siempre estaban cálidas. La piel de Len no estaba ni siquiera fría al tacto―. ¿Te gustaría ese beso ahora?

―No, yo... ―Len se movió y Barry lo dejó ir, hasta que Len pudo ver su cara al abrir los ojos. Eran anchos y azules, aún con un brillo de humedad en ellos―. Me gustaría chuparle la polla, señor. ¿Puedo? ¿Por favor?

Barry abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla otra vez con confusión. Miró el rostro de Len de cerca, pensando con fuerza. No había tenido intención de hacer nada sexual con Len esta noche, no pensaba que eso fuera lo que el otro hombre necesitara. Pero nunca quería negar a sus sumisos lo que deseaban si no tenía una buena razón para ello.

―¿Es eso lo que quieres, cariño? ―preguntó Barry, acariciando la mejilla de Len―. No tienes que hacerlo por mí.

―Quiero hacerlo ―dijo Len, tragando―. Por favor, señor, realmente quiero hacerle sentir bien.

Ah. La necesidad de complacer. Barry comprendía ahora.

―Como desees, querido ―respondió, habiendo tomado una decisión―. ¿Quieres que me siente en la cama para que puedas continuar arrodillándote?

―Sí, señor, por favor ―dijo Len, un ansia en su voz que no había estado allí antes. Barry asintió con la cabeza y los movió con cuidado, sin querer tomar su mano de Len ni siquiera por un segundo.

Al final terminó con una mano en el cuello de Len y la otra detrás, apoyándose. Len se arrodilló entre sus piernas, mirándolo con tanta confianza en sus ojos que el corazón de Barry se rompía. Len se parecía a otro sumiso que Barry había conocido, unos años atrás.

Derek había experimentado claramente algunos malos dominantes, le había dicho Elaine. Barry había pasado bastantes sesiones con el hombre, abriéndolo pieza por pieza, hasta que dejó de sentir disgusto por su propia necesidad de complacer. Había mirado a Barry justo así. Pero un día simplemente... Desapareció. Sin embargo, Barry nunca dejó de sentirse atormentado por el recuerdo de esos ojos. Mirándolo como si estuviera ofreciendo una salvación por la que había estado hambriento durante demasiado tiempo.

El hecho de que Len lo mirara así era... humillante. Pero también enfermizo, porque Barry no podía dejar de preguntarse quién había herido a este hermoso hombre ante él hasta tal punto que sólo tomó un poco de gentileza para reducirlo a este estado.

―Toma lo que necesites ―le dijo Barry a Len―. Estoy aquí, cariño.

Len asintió y abrió los pantalones de Barry con las manos temblorosas, sus ojos moviéndose a la tarea. Barry no podía negar que ya se estaba poniendo duro sólo por lo que había hecho antes, y, bueno, Len era realmente hermoso.

Así que no le tomó mucho tiempo ponerse completamente duro a las primeras caricias tentativas y lametones que Len le dio su polla después de poner uno de los condones que eran proporcionados en la habitación. Y cuando Len lo tomó en la boca, tomándolo profundamente, acariciándolo con la lengua mientras lo chupaba, Barry inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido y apenas logró frotar círculos en el cuello de Len en lugar de apretarlo firmemente.

―Tan bueno, cariño, te sientes maravilloso ―Barry gimió―. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, haciéndome sentir tan bien.

Len tarareó alrededor de la polla de Barry y el calor acumulado en su estómago creció con las vibraciones.

―Perfecto, cariño ―jadeó Barry―. Tan, tan bueno, Dios, estoy tan cerca ya. ¿Harás que me corra, cariño? Hmm, ¿harás que me corra para ti?

Len gimió y lo tomó aún más profundo, claramente entusiasmado con el pensamiento. Chupó más fuerte, haciendo que Barry gemiera ruidosamente.

―Casi, cariño, eres perfecto ―exhaló Barry―. Perfecto para mí, sólo para mí, mi querido Len.

Se vino con un grito mientras Len lo chupaba a través de los temblores. Cuando Barry abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, Len lo estaba miraba, encontrándose con sus ojos. Mantuvieron las miradas durante un minuto antes de que Len se retirara lentamente y tomara el condón de la polla de Barry, tirándolo a la basura más cercana antes de meter a Barry de nuevo en sus pantalones y enderezarlo.

―Gracias, querido, eso fue maravilloso ―dijo Barry, acariciando la mejilla de Len de nuevo. Len se inclinó hacia la caricia y cerró sus ojos.

―Ven aquí ―dijo Barry y se movió dentro de la cama, abriendo los brazos ampliamente.

Len lo miró un momento pero luego lo complació, moviéndose en el abrazo de Barry. Se acostaron en la cama, abrazados, Barry manteniendo a Len cerca.

La cabeza de Len estaba sobre el pecho de Barry, justo encima de su corazón.

―Gracias ―murmuró Len, después de lo que parecían horas de abrazarse en silencio.

―Cuando quieras ―murmuró Barry de vuelta―. Cuando me necesites.

Len lo estrechó más cerca y pronto estaba respirando profundamente, dormido.

Barry sonrió y cerró sus propios ojos. El sueño llegó con facilidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que esta es la primera vez que traduzco una escena de sexo (aunque sólo sea una mamada). Me ha costado un poco, todo hay que decirlo XD  
> ¡Ya sabéis, pasad por el trabajo de la autora para dejar un comentario y kudos si os ha gustado!


End file.
